Best Laid Plans
by scarletphoenix3
Summary: The plan was simple - to unburden an Alliance outpost .  Little did they know this wasn't going to turn out quite like they had thought- but how many jobs ever did?  Mal/ OC and the merry crew.  Set shortly after War Stories.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these lovely characters, I just borrow Mr. Whedon's toys and put them back when I'm finished. ****This is only my second fanfic ever, so reviews are always appreciated!**

The job had started out like any other – Zoe, Mal and Jayne were on point. Wash and Kaylee were running' tactical support. Simon and River, well, they just needed to lay low on account of them being' on the dodge. The plan was to unburden an Alliance outpost on St. Alban's of their medical and food supplies, and then make a shiny profit from it. It was risky, but no more so than some of their other jobs. Little did they know this wasn't going to turn out quite like they had thought- but how many jobs ever did?

Within an hour, the four Feds on post were out cold and the central control panel was wearing laser burns to prevent a distress wave from being sent out before they were safely away. They were just about finished packing up the goods when Jayne made the mistake of looking into one of the storage rooms near the back exit, looking for more to steal. "_Da xiang bao zha shi de la du zi!_ Mal - you better look at this!" he called out.

"Every heist he's gotta start yelling my name…" Mal mumbled and stalked over, peering into the small window on the door. There was a narrow stream of light coming from a bulb overhead in the compact room. He could make out a woman chained to a chair. Her head hung limply forward, hair covering her face. Mal couldn't tell if she was even alive. She had been stripped down to her underwear, every inch of skin was mottled with bruises in different stages of healing; two of her limbs were facing at awkward angles.

Mal felt his stomach knot something awful. He recalled his time with Niska, the cruel satisfaction that maniac and his goons took in inflicting pain on he and Wash just for the sake of it. They had been tortured for three days before help arrived. He recalled there had been times when he had just wished to die; not knowing if his crew would make it in time to rescue them. His practical self said that this wasn't his business, to go on about his. He didn't know this woman, and didn't owe her nothin'. His conscience, however, was a constant trouble, usually getting him nothing but the same for listening to it.

Zoe walked up to see what Jayne's commotion was about and looked into the window. She looked at Mal, and an entire conversation passed between them with their eyes. Jayne began to nervously play with the clasp on this holster, staring anywhere but at them. It always gave him the creeps, the way they looked at another just so; like they was speakin' without the speakin'. Mal nodded almost imperceptibly, and Zoe turned and walked back the way she came.

"Jayne, get to a-helpin' Zoe gather up. We ain't gonna dawdle if there ain't a need." Mal finally said. He then turned and quickly went to work on the door code; it didn't take much to get it open. Inside, it reeked of all manner of filth. _Tian sha de e mo!_ And they called us Rim Worlders uncivilized. Mal thought. He saw blood stains of varying freshness on the floor and the walls. There were chains suspended from the ceiling and another set bolted to the floor. He checked for a pulse on her neck. It was weak, but it was there.

He quickly went to work on the locks, trying not to re-injure her already abraded wrists and ankles. She didn't stir, which led him to assume she had been drugged or was just plain out from the torture. He picked her up gingerly and carried her to the Mule. He wrapped her tightly in a spare blanket, sitting her in the back seat. He situated her as near to him as possible, trying to keep her warm and protect from the frigid temperature. Zoe and Jayne had just finished stowing the last of the boxes; he nodded to Zoe and they started back.

No one said anything on the ride back to the ship. Zoe radioed to Wash when they were five minutes from the ship, but then returned to silence. When they pulled into the cargo bay Kaylee, Simon and Wash were there to greet them.

"We need you Doc…" Mal started.

"_Ren ci de Fo zu qing bao you wo me._ What hap…?" Simon started, but was struck dumb when he looked in the back of the Mule.

Simon began checking the stranger's vitals. "Jayne, Mal, get me the stretcher. I need to get her to the infirmary right away" he barked. "She's in pretty bad shape, I'm not sure if she's going to make it."

"Do you think it's shiny, bringing a total stranger, a prisoner of the Feds no less, onto the ship?" Wash murmured to his wife.

_"Wasn't really a choice to leave her, honey". _Zoe replied, her own expression blank. Wash glanced between his wife and the captain and shook his head. Somehow, he knew that this was the beginning of brand of trouble they could do without.

They began unloading the Mule and putting the goods in the hidey hole in the cargo bay. After that, it was business as usual for the next few hours. They sent a wave to their buyer and arranged a meeting on Paquin. Kaylee badgered Zoe into recounting the adventure, what little there was of it. Jayne went to his bunk to…well no one really thought too much on what exactly he was doing in his bunk. Mal went about his customary circuit of his ship. He checked all the main areas and sleeping quarters; his last stop was the infirmary.

Simon conveyed that the woman's internal injuries were extensive, but he was able to stop the bleeding. She had a left broken forearm and her right leg had been broken in four places. Her collarbone, cheek, and jaw had also been damaged. Simon had set and cryo wrapped her bones, but even with modern medicine it would take several days for them to heal completely.

"She's also suffering from severe dehydration and malnutrition. Intravenous feeding is optimal until her levels stabilize" Simon explained. Since Mal said nothing, he continued.

"Since we don't know who she is, or what her mental condition is, I think keeping her in a drug-induced coma is the best alternative at this time."

Mal just continued to stare at the woman on the table. "Well, you go on about it then, doc". Mal murmured, as if in a trance. He walked out of the infirmary without as much as a backwards glance.

_Merciful Buddha, why do I even bother? The comatose patient is a better conversationalist_. Simon thought with a sigh.

**A/N: **I don't speak Mandarin, but I have a friend who navigated me to some good sites, so here are the translations:****

Da xiang bao zha shi de la du zi- explosive diarrhea of an elephant

Tian sha de e mo - G**d*mn monsters

Ren ci de Fo zu qing bao you wo men - Merciful Buddha protect us


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, if anyone's interested :-)**

Since the job had earned them all a larger than expected payout (on account of they finished the job two days early), they all opted to lay low at Eavesdown Docks on Persephone for a few weeks. Inara opted to take her shuttle and entertain clients while they were there, so she wouldn't be around. Shepard Book used his free time to help organize and clean the common areas of the ship. Kaylee worked on some much needed engine repairs, while the rest just enjoyed spending their take. This also gave Mal time to work out what to do with their guest. There were no waves on the cortex mentioning a missing woman, nor was there any chatter of the job itself. This meant the Alliance was keeping things real quiet. And that was never a good sign. He started feeling the knots in his stomach multiply. This was definitely not a good sign.

Over time and the inevitable boredom of not running from anyone, the crew began to gossip as to who they thought the mystery woman was and why the Feds had been keeping her at the outpost. The suppositions ran from Alliance traitor, master thief, to disgraced companion. It was a constant topic at meals, but Mal stayed silent on the matter and left the room every time the subject came up. Wash took notice but said nothing, figuring her situation just brought up bad memories of Niska. His wife had also taken notice of Mal's behavior. Her rationalization was a little more complex – Mal had a White Knight complex and any talk of his damsel being anything other than chaste just served to upset him. Of course, she was a realist and knew that if this woman was being held by the Feds, then she was far from chaste and innocent.

Unable to sleep most nights, Mal started to visit the stranger in the infirmary during the twilight hours. Her bruises were now healed; her fractures were well on their way too. Mal noticed she had soft ivory skin that sheathed well-toned muscles. She had a shamrock with a word in a foreign language inside her right wrist. Her hands were calloused, but delicate and feminine. Told him that she worked hard for a living, but had a close family that kept to old traditions as tattoos were forbidden by The Alliance. He talked about his day, ramblings about news that he'd heard over the cortex. Mal figured a soothing voice might keep her thoughts calm, wherever her mind was in the drug induced sleep. Shepard Book would also visit their patient, reading her sections of the Bible or just talk her. Mal wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that he and the preacher were both on the same mission.

A few times, he'd helped the doctor move her; he'd seen glimpses of the rest of her body. Her back, arms, and stomach were smattered with scars. Some looked like laser burns, others from knife blades. Some looked old, others were still pink. The scar pattern on her back told him she'd taken shrapnel in her travels. This made him smile; his first sergeant once told him that scars were the road map to the soul. If that was the case, her body said she was a warrior. She wasn't a saint, but not so much a sinner. Her hair was the color of red jade, with hints of gold. It reminded him of fire, blazing heat.

After two and a half weeks', the patient was healed and ready to be taken out of the drug induced coma. Simon had removed her breathing tube and most of the IV lines, leaving just the one for hydration. It was decided that Mal and Zoe would be the only ones there when the coma drugs wore off, just in case trouble should ensue. She would still be semi-sedated because of the pain, but they were taking no chances. The infirmary doors were locked and everyone waited with baited breath…

_Several Weeks Ago_

"_Tell us where they are hiding the girl, or we'll keep up the games, Ms. Fitzpatrick." The taller Fed officer snarled. "We know you had a hand in aiding her brother with her escape!" The fat one chimed in. "Ni yao wo kai qiang? Ta shi suo you di yu de diao zi de ma!" He slapped her hard across the face. Mac spit out mouth full of blood and chuckled. "You kiss your mama with that mouth? Besides, I didn't hear the magic word…" she croaked, her throat dry from screaming and lack of water. That wisecrack earned her another punch in the face. She wondered when they would finally kill her, they'd been doing this for weeks and her body was growing tired. Then again, if they didn't, she would enjoy killing them…_

She jumped up from the table and immediately dropped to the floor in a defensive position. Her sterile gown fell to the floor with the blanket. Her eyes darted back and forth, presumably looking for an escape route or a weapon. That's what Mal would be doing if the positions were reversed. Her leap from the table had caused her IV line to be yanked from her arm, not that she noticed. The adrenaline pumping through her was taking care of any pain.

Mal immediately put his hands up in front of him defensively, as did Zoe. "Whoa there, I know we've given you a bit of start. We uh, liberated you from the Feds and brought you onboard for mending. You're on a ship, far from St. Albans. The doc is gonna to come in and take a look at you" he explained. Mal looked at Zoe and she nodded, best not to give too much information until they could suss out who she was.

She continued to dart her eyes around, remaining in her crouched position. Simon opened the infirmary doors and carefully walked in and closed them behind him. "I'm the doctor, you can call me Simon…" he began. The woman studied his face, as if trying to remember him.

Mal watched as recognition dawned in her eyes. "Simon? Simon Tam? I'm Fitzpatrick. I was with the Reformation Group that helped liberate your sister from the Alliance Academy. It's a pleasure, sir." She stood up, her stance relaxing. Simon looked at Zoe and Mal, who returned his stare with blank faces.

"Uh, I think you may be mistaken," Simon lied "My last name is Schuster." The woman smiled, and Mal was taken aback and how beautiful she was when she did so.

"It's alright Simon Tam, I know it's you. That means I must be on Serenity." She looked around the room as if to confirm it. "Then this is Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds, formerly of the Independent Army 57th Brigade, now captain of Serenity? And this must be first mate Zoe Washburn, also from the 57th" she finished.

The silence seemed to stretch on for some time. Mal finally broke the quiet. "What is your name, Miss…?" "Fitzpatrick, Mackenzie Fitzpatrick, but you can call me Mac" she replied, smiling again. "Even if I wasn't part of the Rerform, I'd recognize your faces from Connor's stills. My brother served with you in Serenity Valley. Connor Fitzpatrick, he went by Fitz. You came to Kelly to pay respects to my Ma and Da after the war. The Group has been keeping tabs on Simon and his sister since they escaped. I knew he was in good hands when he came aboard thisship. I guess you could say we've been Serenity's guardian angels."

"Um, you wanna run that by me again?" Mal asked. Mac laughed. "I'll be glad to explain everything, but there's one thing I need to ask you?" Mal nodded.

"Can I get some clothes first?"

**Chinese Translations -**

**Ni yao wo kai qiang - Want a bullet right in your throat?**

**Ta shi suo you di yu de diao zi de ma - Mother of all whores in hell**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay,

Inara has just completed the docking sequence of her shuttle and was preparing to disembark when Kaylee rushed in. "I'm so happy you're back!" the petite mechanic squealed, grabbing Inara in a fierce hug.

"Kaylee, I told you that my engagement would only last a week. It is nice to be missed, however. Is the…um…guest still onboard?" she tried to sound casual. Inara was still feeling irritated about Mal's decision to bring that woman onboard.

"Yup, and now she's awake! She's having her first meal with us later!" Kaylee gushed. Then she added "She seems to know Simon and River, and all about the Captain and Zoe, weird huh?"

"I look forward to meeting her." Inara replied with a forced smile. Kaylee could sense that Inara was upset about something, but she didn't want to press the issue with her friend. She knew that Inara and the Captain were always dancing around the fact that they were fond of each other, but she didn't see why Inara would be angry at him for trying to help someone out. To be truthful, it was that heart-of-gold-behind-a-rough-exterior that she adored most about Malcom Reynolds.

When she was alone, Inara let herself seethe. Had she not been away with a client when they brought the woman onboard, she would have reminded him of what happen with Saffron and reprimanded Mal for how stupid he was. When she visited sick bay and saw how beautiful but rough around the edges this one was, and she know then why he had brought her aboard.

_Typical of Mal, picking up _strays she thought. _No doubt he'll strike up some type of relations with this one_. Inara stopped for a moment and tried to figure out why that thought bothered her so much. After all, she was the one who had standards and refused any and all of the Captain's innuendos and advances. _What do I care if he sleeps with the trollop? _The simple question had Inara frowning, wondering when she started having feelings for Mal and cursing the fact that she was out in deep space and away from the training house where there was order and rules.

After Mac had showered and changed into some clothes borrowed from Zoe, she felt like a brand new woman. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this normal. She sat and combed out her red hair, wondering if she should do something with it. Kaylee had encouraged her to use any and all of her hair and face enhancements, but Mac didn't want to take advantage of her generous hospitality.

_Who__would__have__thought__that__Malcolm__Reynolds__would__be__even__sexier__in__person?_ She thought, a sly smile playing on her lips. If she was honest with herself, she had looked at her brother's images of him and his other Army buddies more times than she could count. The ones she viewed the most were the ones with Reynolds. _Would__it__be__so__bad__to__doll__up__a__bit__to__see__if__there__was__any__interest?_ She pulled her mass of auburn curls up, trying to see what it would look like done up. She turned her head from side to side, admiring herself in the mirror. After a moment, Mac swore at her own vanity and just tied her hair back. _There__'__s__a__companion__on__this__ship,__Mac,__he__'__s__doesn__'__t__need__to__look__twice__at__a__ragamuffin__like__you._ Mac shook her head, clearing her thoughts and headed out to meet the crew.

"Well, you already know Simon, River, and Zoe…" Mal began once the crew sat down for dinner. "This here is Wash, Jayne, Shepard Book, Inara, and Kaylee." Each crew member smiled and nodded respectively. Mac immediately noticed that the companion's face was broadcasting friendliness, but her eyes were surveying Mac like she was a soiled rag. As the two women stared at each other, an uncomfortable silence dragged on. Wash cleared his throat. "So, what spurred you to join a rebellion and break a girl out of an Alliance Training Facility? Was it just another Saturday night for your sewing group?" Mac smiled warmly and laughed along with several other crew members; then she looked over at Mal and began her story.

"All of us in the Group had family or friends who died fighting as Independents. Not all of us were from humble backgrounds, however" Mac began. "Many of us were from flush families who just didn't see the need to unify, especially since many of us held sway over our own little parts of our worlds ourselves. Since Da has contacts and associates all over the 'Verse, it was plain to see that there were a large number of us that were left in a precarious predicament."

"Those of us who were bright, acted shiny about Unification, but sought out to screw with the Alliance whichever way we could. This ranges from circumventing supply runs to counter espionage. We played on each member's strengths and skills, so we had a wide range of specialties to utilize. Add to that a large number of monetary contributors and we have the means and talent to wreak our own havoc. " Mac briefly looked around at the crew members' faces and was surprised to see they were all listening intently.

She continued "When we got wind that Simon was looking for assistance, we pooled our resources together to help him. We thought if we could get just one of those kids out that hell, maybe we could figure out just what they were doing in that place." She smiled at River, who reached over and held Mac's hand for a short while. A look passed between the two, and then River smiled. It made Mal nervous to see them look at each other as if they shared a secret.

"Did you think that was such a wise decision, making yourselves such blatant targets for the Alliance?" Inara questioned Mac, with an air of conceit. Many of the others at the table were surprised at Inara's tone towards their new passenger. "It seems futile for a group of vigilantes to actually think they are thwarting the Alliance with petty break-outs and supply interference." Mal looked over at Inara, and for the first time he realized that she may have a pretty face, but it concealed an ugly personality.

"It's not a matter of looking out for you and yours; it's about doing what's right." Mac replied. "We may few, but we are mighty in the devotion to seeing that the Alliance gets back some of what they've been dishing out. I don't expect a gentile woman such as you to understand the necessity to fight for those who can't fight for themselves." The two women glared at each other for a long moment.

"Where are you from?" Kaylee asked, curious about their new passenger, and just a little nervous at the obvious dislike these two women had for each other. Mal lifted his head from his intense study of the floor and decided to take an interest in the conversation. He knew Inara would cause a fuss, but he hadn't counted on her being this much of a bitch.

"My family is from Kelly, well the less reputable half at least" she answered. "We have several pubs and entertainment facilities that are maintained by the family." Jayne had a concentrated look on his face, as if he was trying to figure something out. Wash grinned and the sight and was about to tell him he may strain his unused brain when Jayne's eyes suddenly grew wide as he stood up from his seat and took two steps back. "_Deng__yi__miao_!" Jayne blurted "I heard of the Fitzpatricks' of Kelly. They're a mob family and _Xiong__can__sha__shou_! They've been known to kill a man just for lookin' at them funny!"

Every pair of eyes at the table was suddenly looking at her, awaiting a response. Mac laughed. "Da and his kin have a temper when they take to the drink; most of the rep is from that. As for being mobsters, my Dad has six brothers and two sisters, so keeping the running of our businesses in the family is pretty easy. I can see how having all your kin as business partners could look a little like a mob".

"Don't worry; we have a healthy respect for Serenity and her crew. Hell, anyone who got Niska out of play is an instant friend of the Fitzpatrick Clan." She turned to Mal and smiled. Another knot loosened in his gut.

"Well, shiny. We ain't used to having friends." Jayne replied with a grin.

As the conversation turned to stories of heists and deals, Mal realized he hadn't taken his eyes off of Mac since she started talking. Her eyes reminded him of the clover that covered rolling hills of Shadow in the spring. Funny, he rarely thought of his home world. Even more so, he rarely thought of the time before the war.

Her scarlet hair was tied back, her face bare. She had an inner glow that even Inara, with all her makeup and companion charms, could never have achieved. He noticed she had an endearing habit of biting her lush bottom lip when she was thinking; making him wonder what she'd taste like if he had a bite too.

She wore Zoe's clothes well, but Mac filled them out just a bit more in the top and the back, almost to the point that the fabric looked strained. He wasn't the only man onboard to notice this. Jayne took to staring at her chest while she spoke. He got that hungry look that starving men get when they see a juicy steak. Simon seemed determined to sit as far back from her as humanly possible, lest her ample breasts rub on his arm. This made Mal smile, the poor boy was afraid of the same breasts that were on full display to him just hours ago in the infirmary. Even Wash was carefully sneaking a few peeks at Mac when Zoe was looking elsewhere. Mal just shook his head and smiled. His smiled faded when he glanced at Inara and saw she was giving him a disapproving look, the frown marring her otherwise pretty face.

After most of the crew had gone to bed Mac, Wash, Mal and Zoe decided to play cards in the mess hall and drink some tequila with limes that Mal had brought on board. He preferred to save his take rather than spend it, but when he saw the rare liquors emporium he just couldn't help himself. Mac was sitting backwards on the chair to Mal's left, with Zoe on his right. Wash sat to Zoe's right, currently eyeing Mal as he eyed Mac. He glanced at his wife, and then motioned with his eyes to Mal as he dealt the cards. She smiled and warmth glowed in her eyes. Looks like Mal wouldn't be alone tonight. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was starting to trust Mac (as much as she trusted anyone other than Mal and her hubby). The woman equally matched her Captain in both temperament and

Several drinks and too many hands of cards later, they were all laughing and chiding each other like old friends. "No, I'm serious; you suddenly got an accent four shots back!" Wash insisted. "It's like you turned into a leprechaun with the evils of liquor!" "Nay, your 'earing is going there, Wash. I've not 'ad an accent. 'It'll be mi Ma and Da that still have the sound of Ireland in their tongues." Mac slurred. Zoe and Mal exchanged glances and laughed until they cried. After a moment, Mac and Wash joined in the laughter.

"Something I've been meaning to ask -what the hell is branded on your wrist?" Mal questioned, playfully tugging Mac's wrist closer to him, bringing them within kissing distance. "The ink, its old tongue for luck. After Connor's passing, Da was a bit skittish of losing his kin, so he asked me to get it. Being the obliging child that I am..." Mac explained. "The old tongue…?" Mal repeated huskily, leaning closer. She licked her lips and switched their grips before he could react. She grabbed a lime and ran it on the skin between his thumb and forefinger. She sprinkled salt into the soft spot, her eyes never leaving his. As she held his wrist with one hand, she poured another shot with her opposite hand. She drank it in one swallow, then leaned down and sucked the salt seductively off his hand. "Ay," she purred, "the old tongue."

Wash cleared his throat, and mumbled something about an early start, grabbing Zoe by her arm. Mac and Mal didn't even acknowledge them leaving the room. Wash and Zoe's laughter slowly faded as they made their way back to their bunk. Back in the mess hall, Mal finally broke eye contact and looked away. He cleared his throat. "Zoe's right, it's getting late. You should be getting to your bunk… Um, where is your bunk?" he thought out loud.

"Why don't I just spend the night with you, and we can figure it out in the morning?" she replied slyly. Warning bells began to sound in Mal's head, but his feet just kept following hers as she led him down the corridor. He opened his bunk, and she placed her hands and feet on either side of the ladder, sliding down in one smooth movement. Mal smiled as he watched her descend. He made his way down the steps slowly, the hatch closing behind him automatically.

**Chinese Translations -**

**Deng yi miao - Hold on a second**

**Xiong can sha shou - Ass Kicking Killers/Deadly Killers**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- This chapter is rated M! Here's some smutty goodness for those who are still reading. I am trying to update more regularly! Let me know what you think in your reviews. **

Before he could react, Mac pulled Mal to her by his shirtfront and captured him in a sultry kiss, urging him to part his lips with her tongue. He grabbed her forearms with the intent to loosen her grip, then lust kicked in. For a moment he surrounded himself with the smell and taste of her. Her body was soft and warm next to his, her soft lips caressing his own. Mac's hands slowly slid into Mal's short crop of hair, her short nails gently massaging his scalp. By their own volition, Mal's hands move to circle Mac's waist, gently pulling her close. They lost themselves in the moment-tasting, feeling, wanting what they've both been missing for far too long. When his self-preservation alarm kicked in, Mal gently pushed her away. They stared into each other's eyes, neither one able to speak.

Mac could see desire and wariness warring with each other in Mal's cerulean eyes. Mal knew he didn't want to get involved with this woman, but the connection he felt to her was stronger than anything he had ever felt before. Mac bit her bottom lip, her green eyes filled with uncertainty. The innocence of it undid him, and the final knot in his stomach released.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, his mouth claiming hers in a hot, blazing kiss. They plundered each other's mouths; tongues penetrating, teeth nipping. He began trailing kisses down her neck, stopping at the sensitive spot just below her ear and biting the sensitive flesh. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she let out a choked moan that carried his name. Mal chuckled against her skin, the vibration sending shivers down her spine. His ministrations were making her hot and wet at her core at the thought of things to come.

Mac's fingers quickly searched out the buttons on his shirt, trying to get them open. "Screw it!" she exclaimed and wrenched the shirt open, sending buttons flying all over the room. Mal looked down at his ruined shirt and arched an eyebrow at her. She was too busy pulling off her borrowed shirt to notice. He hardened at the sight of her full, round breasts and how her nipples reacted to the coolness of the room. He leaned in and closed his mouth over one nipple, drawing it in slowly. He sucked gently, while he used his tongue to gently flick at her pebbled nipple. She moaned desperately as she bucked against him, grabbing his hair with both hands, holding him to her breast. His hands began to stroke her back, his mouth moving to her other breast.

"Mal…" she panted, desperately trying to get to his pants. He let out a muffled groan against her breast when she opened his fly and took hold of him, sliding her slick palm slowly down his length. Her rhythm began to speed up, causing him to release her nipple and let out a groan. He gently wrapped his hand around her wrist and hoarsely whispered "We have all night, no sense in rushin' things." He led her to the cot and eased her onto her back. He slid her pants and boots slowly off; placing his hands under her lush bottom.

Mal pulled her to the edge of the cot, kneeling in between her legs. A feral smile creeping across his lips when saw how wet she was for him. He leaned down and ran his tongue up the length of her sex and she moaned his name. He licked her with slow, shallow strokes, nibbling on her clit with blunt teeth. Mac bucked her hips up, desperate for more, but Mal place his hands on her stomach to keep her hips down. "Oh yes, please yes!" She cried out. He slid two fingers into her and began to stroke her fast and deep, curling them slightly to find the certain spot and within a few moments she came violently, her hands finding purchase in the blankets of the cot, her hips bucking wildly. Mac felt like the world had stopped as wave upon endless wave of intense pleasure washed over her.

While she was still coming down from her bliss, Mal stood up and grabbed the backs of her thighs. They both moaned simultaneously as he slowly entered her, and then eased back in, helping her adjust to his size. He had been prepared for how wet she was, but he hadn't been prepared for how tight she was. As he pulled back again, he honestly felt like he was being sucked back into her. "Oh God!" She's so tight and hot, Mal fears he won't last long. He stills for a moment and Mac moans in protest.

He looks down at her face, all swollen lips and heavily lidded eyes, and it stirs something primal inside of him. Without warning he buries himself in her to the hilt. She cries out as he begins to thrust hard and fast, alternating his speed with a few extra deep thrusts that make her scream. Every brush of his thrusts sends spikes of pleasure to her clit, her pleasure building again. Mal leans forward as Mac grabs his ass and he's pushing deeper, reaching a place inside her no one's touched before.

Mac bucked upward, meeting him thrust for thrust. Mal felt her writhing under him and gathered her into his arms, never pulling himself out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and let him pin her against the wall of his bunk. Their faces were only inches apart and she pulled his mouth against hers, biting his lower lip as he slammed into her over and over.

She felt a slow, warm burn begin in her center and moaned against his mouth. As her third orgasm hit, she tilted her head back and cries his name. It was as if stars exploded in her eyelids and she felt slightly dizzy from the release. The sound of her pleasure pushes him over the edge and he releases himself into her, soaking her womb with his release. He went weak in the knees and sagged against her, resting his head on her chest. They stood there for some time, struggling to catch their breath. Mac was nuzzling her nose into Mal's hair, her fingers lazily stroking his back. Holding Mac in a warm embrace, he did not want to let go.


End file.
